Oh My Gucci
by thestoriesofmyheart
Summary: Kurt and Rachel both decide to get a little tipsy one night, and are now faced with an unexpected consequence. What will they do? Will they hide who the father is? Or will they face reality and tell people the truth...find out in Oh My Gucci
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"This is impossible." He says shaking his head not believing it.

"No it's not! You and I both know that it's possible. We were so drunk and you didn't use protection, and I'm not on the pill."She says defensively.

"They can't know I'm the father! If they find out..." he says nervously.

"I know your reputation will have been ruined forever."

"You don't get it. I've finally convinced everyone that I'm-and now if this gets out, everyone's going to wonder what the hell is the wrong with me!" He shouts

"I know.. "I say looking down at the ground.

"What are you going to do?" He asks as I look up to his face.

"I'm going to keep it. If you don't want to be there, it's fine. I just thought you should know."

With that I walk off leaving him speechless.

**Okay so maybe I'm going a little fast. Though, if you need to know who we are, and what unfortunate disaster led us to do this I guess we could go back to about 2 months ago….**

_I Rachel Berry was going to be on a mission to get Kurt to help me get a makeover to help me win over Finn. My doorbell rings. I answer the door, and there stands a very devious smile with an outfit for me to wear._

"Where's Mercedes?" I ask curiously. _I notice a look of disappointment in his eyes._

"She couldn't make it. She had to stay at her house. Her parents found her credit card bill" he says as he rolls his eyes.

**Soon after he's done my whole wardrobe and we're downstairs for a snack when he starts looking for a cup.**

"Miss. Berry's got some tequila?" He says smiling at the bottle.

"Well my father does like to drink." I say annoyed trying to catch the bottle,

"Have you ever had tequila before?" He suddenly asks me.

"Well no, but I'm okay with that." I say to quickly.

"You so want to try some!" He says happy.

"Maybe…" I mutter

"Come on, it'll be fun! I've always wanted to get trashed."

"Well, my fathers won't be back till next week…."I say smirking.

_He just smiles and grabs another bottle for me. He opens them and gives one to me and we start to chug down bottle after bottle._

**3 hours later**

_It's official I Rachel Berry, am extremely drunk, and so is a mister Kurt Hummel._

"RACH!" Kurt says giggling!

"What? " I say laughing.

"What's it like to kiss a girl?" He asks me

"I don't know I've never kissed one before", I say honestly.

"Can I kiss you? For experimental purposes of course. I've always wondered what it was like." He says as he starts to ramble on and on.

"Sure." I say and we lean in for a kiss. _The next thing I know we get in a heated passionate kiss._

"Wow." He says as he pulls himself off of me.

_This is really weird. A gay man should not have that much passion in a kiss. Noah and dare I say it Finn, didn't have that kind of passion in their kisses._

_Suddenly we're attacking each other again. We slowly move to upstairs and we realize what we were about to do and laugh._

"Hey Rachel? "He says.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think maybe we could do it? I've always wanted to lose my virginity. I know I'm gay and everything, but-"

"I get it Kurt, let's do it! We can be each other's first!" I say nodding in excitement.

_Next thing I know were taking our clothes off… then well you know what happens…._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

THE NEXT MORNING

_Ugghh.. My head hurts I think as I wrap the sheets around me tighter… when I realize that I'm not in my clothes. In fact, I'm not in any clothes at all. I manage to make a quick hypervenalated sound, and a short squeak._

"SHUT UP!" I hear a voice say.

_I manage to get the courage to look at the person next to me and my eyes widen in shock_

"KURT!" I yell.

Suddenly his eyes plop open and he's shocked as well! Suddenly he hops off and realizes he's naked then quickly hops under the covers once more.

"We-We-"

"Did it." I say finishing the words he was searching for.

"I can't believe we-god! This is terrible! I can't believe we did that!" He says trying to be in denial of all that has happened.

"Kurt. Let's just save us any future embarrassment and pretend like this never happened." I say as I shake my head.

"My lips are sealed. This is so messed up... I slept with A GIRL!" He screams.

"I know. Apparently I lost my virginity to a gay guy. You think I wanted this to happen? It should have been Finn, Kurt." I say as I look at him shamefully.

"I agree with you. How did this happen!" He says as he manages to grab his clothes and tosses me mine, and we turn our backs as we get dressed.

"I don't know" I say.

_The next few minutes are pure torture. We're just getting dressed in silence then we quietly walk down the stairs and are shocked at what we see. Bottle after bottle of tequila all lying around the floor. All the bottles are empty. I quickly run to the liquor cabinet, and scream for the second time this morning._

"What!" Kurt says as he runs behind me.

"Last night this was up to the rim…"I say speechless.

"How many bottles were in there Miss. Diva?" He says frightened.

I remain silent still in shock.

"HOW MANY!" He says as he shakes me.

"Th-there were 15 bottles in there last night!" I say putting my hands in my face.

"FIFTEEN BOTTLES! What the hell did we do last night!" He says worried…

"I don't think I want to know!" I yell as I start to put all the bottles in the recycling can.

"Aren't you curious to see what we did?" He says curiously.

"Kurt, I honestly am scared to know what we did. We could have died with that much alcohol in our system." _I shake as I am feared with the reality that I could have died the other night._

"But we didn't. I'm never drinking again in my life." He says..

_I see him walk to the table when he picks it up and turns to me with a question._

"Hey is that your camera" he asks as I look over to it and nod.

"Is that a recording?"

_I nod. I wanted to have a before and after video. I guess I forgot to turn it off._

"This is genius! We can finally see what we did last night." he says knowing all his questions will now be answered.

_5 hours later and we are just shocked at we had just seen._

"Oh-" he says

"My-" I say

"Gucci." He finishes.

"We—we kissed!" i say in shock

"Well duh starlet! I thought waking up next to each other you would have realized that!" He yells at me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ASKED ME TO KISS YOU!"

"You shouldn't have agreed to!" He yells at me back.

"Obviously we were too drunk to make our own decisions, and acted like reckless-teenagers." I managed to spit out.

"I'm never sleeping with a girl again! Guys are so for me! I'm glad I chose the other team!" He says finally deciding his decision to be gay was right,

"Yeah. It's getting late isn't your dad going to be worried about you?" I say as we make our way to the kitchen to get some food.

"Yeah. My cell should be in here." He reaches for his phone and his eyes widen.

"50 missed calls?" _His worried eyes encourage me to tell him to call his dad._

"Thanks." he says. _ He walks off and I just realize this is so messed up._

_He's been there out for about 2 minutes and I hear him lie smoothly. I wonder how he could have lied that smoothly. I've never tried, but I need to learn. I have to lie to everyone now. I refuse to let anyone know of what happened last night. Oh he's coming back over continue to work on making lunch Rachel Berry!_

"Rachel?" He says curiously.

"Yeah", I say, as I continue to wait for the microwave to beep.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for lunch to be ready."

"Cool." He says and suddenly it beeps, and I pull the lunch out and we eat in silence.

"So how'd it go?" I ask casually.

"Just told him I needed to give you a serious makeover so I ended up staying over and we slept in late."

"Cool", I say as I continue to place the food in my mouth.

"Listen, Rachel I've got to go." He says after we finish lunch grabbing his stuff and walks to the door.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed about this! It's like there was no Saturday!" I say reassuring him.

"Thanks" he says with a breath of relief.

_We're going to school tomorrow. I thought everything would go back to normal. That all these memories would go away. Boy was I wrong._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_I can do this. It's just another day. Forget about Kurt__**. **__He promised to keep this a secret; you don't have to worry about this getting out. I say to my mirror. Today you are going to go after Finn, and he's going to want you. He's not going to see a pathetic girl who will only faun over him. He will see an independent, mature lady. I'm going to be wanted now. No more searching him out. If he wants me, he's going to have to get me! I say smiling into the mirror. Today is going to be a good day. _With that I walk to my car and drive off to school.

"Girl, why aren't you wearing your clothes we bought you?" Says Mercedes as she sees my look.

_Because I remember sleeping with Kurt in my new clothes. _

"Oh. I kind of washed them and they uh weren't dry this morning." I say hoping she'll believe my lie.

"Oh. Well wear them tomorrow. They're sooo cute!" She says smiling.

"Okay Mercedes." I say pulling a big show face grin.

"Miss. Diva where's your awesome outfit we got you?" Kurt demands as he sees me in my regular clothes.

"I couldn't wear them." _I gave a look to him and he catches on why I can't._

"That stinks. Well wear another of those cute outfits. I saw a couple pairs of normal clothes in your closet." He says.

_He's giving me an out for never having to wear those clothes that gave me so many bad memories. I guess he wouldn't like to be reminded of that night too._

"Yeah." I smile. "That would be great!"

"Cool. See you in glee divas." He walks off to his next class.

Lunch goes okay. We pretend that nothing has happened between us.

_So here I am in Glee club all alone when Finn strides into the room 10 minutes early._

"Rachel?" I hear him say.

"Hey Finn," I reply.

"You are never going to believe this!" He exclaims.

"What is it?"

"My MOM is going out with KURT'S DAD!" He says angrily.

"Wait. What?" I say.

My mom has secretly been dating his dad for 6 months! He exclaims.

"How did you find out?" I ask curiously.

"My mom was on the phone and I caught them! She's been keeping this from me for 6 months! I feel so betrayed!" He yells in anger.

"I get it Finn. You're mad she lied." I say letting him vent.

"It's not that. It's just everybody's lied to me. First Quinn, and Puck, now my mom. I mean come on Puck got my girlfriend pregnant, and Quinn said it was mine, but my mom. Why do I feel that what my mom lied to me about is worse?" He says

"Finn, I'm going to be honest with you. You've been with your mom you're whole entire life. Nothing you can say can change that. When she betrayed you.- it's been you and your mom since you were a kid. You trusted her with all your heart and she lied. Parents aren't supposed to lie to their kids. In a way, it hurt worse because you always promised to be honest with each other forever." I say hoping he'll forgive her,

"But-"

"Finn. She obviously had a reason for not telling you. Don't you think you should give her a chance to find out why she lied?" I ask curiously.

"But-"

"Finn, Do you know how lucky you are to have a mother? To have someone who actually loves you? "

"I guess…"

"You guess? Do you know how many people would kill to have a mother like yours? To feel loved?" I say trying to fight back my tears.

_I know what I'm going to be doing. I'm going to make him forgive his mother. He doesn't know how much I'd love for my dads to be around instead of leaving me all alone in the house for months._

Probably a lot... he says as he hits realization that maybe he was to tough on his mom_._

"Good. I don't want to see a family break apart because of that".. I say smiling.

"Thanks Rachel." With that he gives me a huge bear hug.

_It finally hit me we were going to be great friends. Isn't that how the greatest relationships start out anyway?_

**So all the drama will start coming in the next chapter. Oh and in this one Quinn is still pregnant. The babygate scandall came out 2 months ago in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**2 months later….**

_It's been two months since that night. WE made a code name for it. We called it **Oh, that.** Yeah, that's not a very good name but it just makes it sound like we don't care. Which is very important, because no one seems to know what we did that fateful night we were highly intoxicated. We act like nothing is going on between us, that all we did that night was a makeover. We rarely speak to each other like we had before. The only time we actually have a conversation is when we're yelling at over who should get the solo. It's like the old times. Lately I haven't been feeling good, though. I've been throwing up for the past week. I probably just have the stomach flu though. I rarely get sick, but I have been having some weird eating habits lately. I really have been eating a little bit more than I usually do. _

"RACHEL!" Mercedes yells at me. I quickly snap out of it and realize Mercedes just stopped at my locker.

"Yeah?" I ask curiously. She hasn't spoken to me in a month.

"Do you have any tampons? I forgot mine at home. I would ask Quinn but she's already-you know…" She says embarrassed.

"Uh—sure. "

_I quickly open my locker and find the unopened box. My eyes widen because I realized that I haven't had my period in a month. I quickly open the box and hand her a couple of tampons._

"Here you go." I say.

"Thanks." She says earnestly and walks off.

**In Glee rehearsals:**

_Oh my god. Am I pregnant? I mean I've been tired lately, and all that but it could just be the stress of the club and school right? I mean I've only done it once. But that happened to Quinn too. Shit I really need to find out what's going on. I've got to get a test or something. I'll go after glee club. I really hope I'm just imagining things, because there is no way that Kurt and I could have made a baby. _**My eyes widen in a revelation . **_We never used protection, and there is no way I'm on the pill. I mean he's gay, so why buy condoms, and I'm me. There is no way I'd use them since I don't have sex. Oh god please tell me that I'm wrong. Please tell me that this is all my imagination. I just... this can't be right. I mean-_

"RACHEL! " I hear all the glee club yell my name.

_I suddenly retreat from my thoughts and into the reality. I turn my head away from the window and I look around and everyone is looking at me curiously._

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" I say as I try to find out what I missed at Glee club.

"Yeah you did, you've missed the whole thing. We've been calling your name for ages." Quinn says concerned.

"Y-You did? I didn't hear you?" I say as I shrug, and look at my fingers.

"Rachel. We've been calling your name for the past 15 minutes" says worried.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking, I must have been lost in my thoughts." I say quietly.

"Girl, are you alright?"Mercedes asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't feel so good. I think I have the—"_suddenly I feel like I'm going to through up and I put my hand over my mouth and run to the bathroom and puke my guts out._

"Rachel are you sure you're okay?" I hear Quinn's voice ay.

"I'm fine." I say as I wipe my mouth.

"No you're not. Do you think I don't notice those looks you've had on you're face all day. The look of denial; and the look that you're scared out of your mind. You have that look that you have a secret that's eating you up inside".

"You don't know anything!" I snap back.

"Rach…we're in the same boat. One pregnant girl can sense another." She says looking at me pleading.

"I- I'm not sure if I'm pregnant." I finally manage to get out.

"Do you want me to go get a test with you? I know when I took it, I could have used a friend to be there for me."

"We're not friends Quinn." I say bluntly.

"We could be. I'd like to be friends. Like you said to me before, Glee club is all you're going to have left." She reminds me.

"Let's get our stuff, I don't want to be in Glee right now." I say as I start to walk out the door, and I turn and see Quinn smiling as we walk into the room and it goes silent.

We grab our stuff, and walk out without making a sound.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Quinn finally asks me.

"We're taking Daddy's car. He's going to be back tomorrow, but I've been using it for the past month since they've been gone." I say as we get in. We drive to store, and we finally get in there and I park in the parking lot.

"I can't do this Quinn". I say as I put my face on the steering wheel.

"Yes you can. I'll go in there with you and we'll buy it together."

"B-but. They'll think I'm a slut."

"No, you just need to go in and buy a test."

"Fine, but you're going in there with me." I say as I open the door, and she follows me into the store.

"Do you know where the aisle is?" I whisper to Quinn.

"Yeah. It's the fifth aisle over there. Follow me." With that she walks off, and I follow.

We finally agree on buying 5 tests, and I go up to the cashier. He looks at my tests, at Quinn, and then me.

"You sure did teach our friend a lesson." He says sarcastically to Quinn's baby bump.

"Just ring up the purchases you idiot!" I say angrily, and he shuts up and I buy the stuff, when he hands me the receipt.

"I um—I really hope everything works out for you." He says sympathetically.

"Me too". I mutter then we head to the car and then my house.

"Wow your house is so big!" She exclaims!

"It's lonely." I replied in a monotone voice, which made Quinn shut up. We finally go in my room and I take my tests.

"I can't believe we have to wait 10 minutes". I state.

I know. It's pure torture. She replies.

"I wish I was as strong as you. "

Why would you say that? You have the most courage that I know of? She asks surprised.

"Because you walk down that hallway with your stomach and you don't act like it bothers you. You have friends. People actually like you Quinn. They're not all after your talent. They don't use you so they can win. They like you!" I say as I start to cry.

"Rach—that's not true. You do have a friend. You have me, and I'm not going anywhere." She says.

"Are you going to keep your baby? I've always wondered what you were going to do?" I question

"Honestly. I don't know what I'm going to do. There are times when I want to keep it, but I don't want to be a teenage mom. But—if you're going to be a mom too... We could do it together." she says smiling.

"I'd like that Quinn. Our kids can be best friends from the start." I say smiling about my potential child having a friend.

"Hey Quinn? What happened when you told Noah you were pregnant? Did he leave you? Is that why you said it was Finn's?"

_I look at her and see that her face goes guild stricken, but I know she really wants the truth out there. I look at her encouraging her to go and say what I know she was dying to get out._

"Honestly. Puck wanted to be there for my little girl_, _he said he wasn't going to be a deadbeat, that he'd pay for the kid and everything. But I was selfish Rach. I didn't love him. I was hopelessly in love with Finn. It was unhealthy; it was the way you used to love him before."

"I guess we've all moved on from our fascination of the man called Finn Hudson" Quinn says after a moment of scielence.

"is it really obvious that I've moved on? I thought it was still portrayed well". I ask stumped on how she figured it out.

"You may have fooled everyone else, but you can't fool me or Finn. We both know that you guys are just close friends. You don't throw yourself at him anymore. You just make a conversation. You enjoy each others company. I knew it that day when I walked in on Finn giving you a hug." She says stating the obvious.

"I think it's been ten minutes Quinn". I say not budging from my seat.

"Come on" she pulls my hand and we walk to the bathroom, and I look at the tests and start to cry.

"Oh Rachel…what is it?"

I manage to whisper out the words that will change my life forever.

"I'm Pregnant".


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Quinn, what am I going to do?" I say through my tears.

"It's your decision, but now that I will be there for you. Glee might surprise you. They certainly were there for me, when I became like well this" she says pointing to her stomach.

"I highly doubt that. I mean I won't be able to do all the dance numbers and solos anymore. Honestly…I don't want to be noticed right now, I just want to hide in the shadows, I don't want to be in the spotlight anymore!" I say crying into her arms.

"Does he know hun?"

"N—NO! We were totally drunk when we—you know. We both agreed to forget everything that ever happened that night. It was so embarrassing Quinn.. we wanted to forget. But this, this is not what I had planned" I say with my hand on my stomach.

"Whose is it?" she says poking into my past.

"I- I can't tell you." I say wiping my tears away.

"Why not?"

"Because we promised never to tell anyone."

"What if I guessed it? That wouldn't be breaking the pact right?"

"Well. He never did say that!" I say smiling.

"Hmmm….Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike, ?"

"WHAT! Why the hell would I sleep with ?" I say appalled, and she has the audacity to giggle.

"Sorry Rachel. Just wanted to loosen you up a bit!"

"For your information Quinn.. they are not the father of my baby. I'm going to get something to eat.."

_With that I walk downstairs I get some food and eat and walk upstairs and see Quinn looking at my camera. OH NO! There are voices. Drunken voices of me and Kurt making out. Oh no! This cannot be happening! I thought I deleted that!_

"I guess you found out, huh?" I say leaning against my doorframe with a shocked Quinn.

"H-how is this possible? He's GAY!"

"Like I said before, we were really drunk. Talking about things and he wanted to experience things he'd never be able to do since he's you know. Anyways we made a pact to forget that dreadful drunken night. We were highly intoxicated as you can tell. I'm surprised we didn't die with that amount of alcohol in our systems." I say as I walk over to the camera and take it out of her hands.

"What are you doing" she says as I manage to press some buttons.

"Erasing the evidence. He doesn't deserve to be brought down like this."

"He did get you pregnant though"

"I know, but he's fought so far for people to accept him for he truly is. I may be a selfish person, but I will not ruin this for him. I want at least one of us to be happy." I say playing with my fingers once again.

"You're not selfish Rach."

"I am. There's no denying it. I am always hogging the spotlight; I can't let my chance go away from me being a star. I love myself too much. It's no wonder why so many people hate me…I don't blame them. I hate what I've become. I never used to be like this before you know?" I look at her as I flood her with my hatred to myself.

"Maybe it's time for a change. A new you. A person that you actually like. It's time for the real you to shine through." She says smiling at me.

"You think that would work?" I ask curiously.

"Yes... Because I'm already liking this new Rachel, and I can tell it's the real you. It's no wonder Kurt liked you when you were drunk. I bet you stopped your diva act around him drunk."

"I don't know how to tell him Quinn. What if he hates me? I hate people hating me. It's not a secret that everyone would love to see me dead. If he finds this out. I don't know what would happen!" I say as I put my fingers to my face and choke out the sob and Quinn puts me in a hug.

"You never know until you tell him. He might surprise you." With that she and I hug for what feels like hours when my cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Quinn needs to get home, its 11 pm."

"Noah. I'll drive her right now. I didn't realize it was this late."

"Good take care of her okay? I'll see you tomorrow. I'm working so I won't be there when you drop her off."

_With that we hang up and I realize that Quinn looks sad that she has to go back to his house._

"You've got to go back. I'm sorry…" I say sympathetically.

"It's okay. Listen I've got some old maternity clothes that don't fit. Would you like to have them? I can give you some boxes with the clothes in there. There are quite a lot, I mean I'm having my baby in 2 months and this will help you out. Trust me on this one."

"Okay" with that we walk into the car and suddenly we are in front of Noah's house.

"Are you going to keep your little girl?"

"Rachel, if we make a pact right here and now, will you go through with it?"

"Why not. You're the only friend I've got."

"I say we make a pact that we will be moms together. That way we won't have to go through this all alone. Will you do this for me?"

"You know what? I think I will, Auntie Quinn" I smile as I tease her.

"Great Aunt Rachel" soon we're giggling as Quinn leads me to their room and she finds the boxes in the closet, and hands them to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I yell over my shoulder as I wave back at her and I drive off to the hell that I'm living.

_Should I tell him? He is the father; he does have a right to know. I guess I should just talk to him…tomorrow. Yes that should be okay. Maybe Quinn is right. I might be making a huge deal out of this. Oh who am I kidding! Kurt is the other number one diva there is besides me! What have I gotten myself into!_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

_Thank goodness it is Friday today. I spent all last night listing a pro and con sheet of whether or not to tell Kurt and I have come to an decision that I will tell him. It is of great importance that I do. If he doesn't want to be there than fine. I will have Quinn. I'm glad we have decided to be friends. My parents come home today, I hope that they do not hate me. I think I shall tell them tonight as well. I'll tell Kurt when I get to school. My outfit looks okay today. Me and a baby doll dress. I figure if I wear baggier clothing it will hide it longer. I have no intention of telling the glee club this little secret except for Noah and Kurt. Because, the four of us…we're a family now. With that I walk into the school and find Kurt talking to Mercede's at his locker._

"Hey Rach" they instantly say at the same time.

"Kurt can I talk to you for a second?" I say casually

"Sure . " he says as he looks in the mirror and fixes his hair.

"Ummmm can we talk in private." I say as my eyes plead for him to agree.

"Sure…where to?" he asks curious.

"Can we go to the auditorium? I don't think anyone's in there today." I say as I shake my head.

"Sure. See ya later Cedes" he says as he waves to a curious Mercedes and we walk into the auditorium in silence.

"What's up diva? You're never this quet. Ever. What's going on?" he asks worried.

"S—something happened Kurt." I say as I let the tears I have been hiding break.

"What happened Rach?"

"You remember that night 2 months ago? " I say looking at the floor.

"Yeah…but I'd like to forget it..wait. Why are you asking me about it? Did someone find out? God this can't get out! He says hypervenalating.

"Kurt. Chill…no one found out…" I say and he breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, you had me scared there. So why were you asking about that?" he says quickly remembering the question.

"The thing is…I'm-I'm-"

"Your WHAT! Please don't tell me you're the next Quinn in our glee club" he says realizing why I would tell him.

"I'm so sorry Kurt…I'm pregnant. And it's your child" I say as the tears start to roll even more quickly.

"This is impossible." He says shaking his head not believing it.

"No it's not! You and I both know that it's possible. We were so drunk and you didn't use protection, and I'm not on the pill. "She says defensively.

"They can't know I'm the father! If they find out..." he says nervously.

"I know your reputation will have been ruined forever."

"You don't get it. I've finally convinced everyone that I'm-and now if this gets out, everyone's going to wonder what the hell is the wrong with me!" He shouts

"I know.. "I say looking down at the ground.

"What are you going to do?" He asks as I look up to his face.

"I'm going to keep it. If you don't want to be there, it's fine. I just thought you should know."

With that I walk off leaving him speechless.

_As I am about to open the auditorium doors to leave I hear footsteps beside me._

"Rachel…don't just walk out on me .Just..it's a lot to deal with okay? LISTEN…I WILL be there for my kid…we need to talk later. Call me tonight okay? We really shouldn't be talking about this at school" he says as he shakes his head.

"I agree, lets just pretend like this conversation never happened okay? We can resume it later."

With that the two divas walked off. Leaving a stunned person hidden behind the curtains.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

_So I think that things will be okay. Kurt took it a lot better than I expected him too. I'm just thankful that he didn't want to kill me. I was so certain that he was going to kill me. I guess I've been watching way too many lifetime movies. I REALLY don't want anyone to find out. I mean, we only have about 4 more months left of school. I really think I can hide this thing. You know? We have regionals in one month and then were jut singing for the four after that. The only thing I'm worried about is, what if I belt out a song and lose my baby? I know that is ridiculous, but I just can't worry about my baby's safety. I don't want to see it get hurt, because of me…Is that bad? I know the whole club will be mad at me but…I don't care. I'm doing what's best for me and my child. You don't know how many times I've wanted to just run out of this town…but I can't. How could I afford too now that I have a baby on the way? I've added the cost in my head, and I know that there is way too much money to spend on a newborn baby, let alone the rest of its life…_

**Suddenly my thoughts are broken apart as I feel a hand on my forearm and see Quinn.**

"Hey Quinn" I say surprised. She never talks to me outside of glee.

"Hey Rach' she says happily.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously.

"I have an appointment at the OBGYN in 1 hour and I want Aunt Rachel there, then I'm staying for your appointment." She says determined and excited.

"D-Do you need a ride or will Noah be taking us?" I ask intrigued.

"I was kind of hoping you could take me. I know we'd be skipping class but Puck's got a big history test and he actually studied for it last night." She says proudly.

'okay Quinn… when do you need us to leave?"

"Can we go now you're going to need to fill out paperwork and stuff." She says smiling, but it fades as she sees my confused face.

"What do you mean my appointment?" I ask harshly

"I—I made you an appointment, you need to get in there soon, so why not go together?" She says

"YOU DO REALIZE WE'RE GOING TO MISS GLEE!" I YELL

"Well yeah, but um…this is important. You want what's best for your kid right?" She says manipulatively.

"Fine" I finally mutter as I pull my keys out of my purse and lock my locker, while Quinn does a pregnant happy dance.

"Hey Noah, you better pass that history test mister, I hope you realize I'm skipping so you better make me proud" I say as we pass him in the hallway and he just smiles and shakes his head.

**With that we drive in silence and get to the OBGYN in 15 minutes, so I park the car and I feel glued to my seat.**

"Quinn… is it alright to be terrified right now?" I ask as my body shakes.

"Rach..you're seeing your baby for the first time, of course you're going to be nervous. I kow I was. I didn't k now What was going to happen but Rachel. You've got me and you've got Kurt too. I know he's not going to be your man, but he's still the father of your baby."

"Since when did you become the spokesman for the truth?" I say jokingly.

"When I realized that the lies were hurting people worse than the truth." She says shamefully.

"O Quinn…You did the right thing in the end though" I say reasurringly.

"You know I would have never done it if it weren't for you. I know I wasn't the nicest about it but I really appreciate you doing it now. I feel like all my secrets are finally going away." She says relived.

"I'm sorry that I've been adding on to your secrets." She says ashamed.

"RACH-NOOOO! I'm okay with you're secret. I totally understand why you're doing it, and everyone involved knows the truth, and I know you're telling your dads tonight. So don't worry. Youre telling the truth, but not everyone needs to know just yet. "

"I wonder how long I can keep it a secret." I say deviously.

"Well if you can outlast four months than you will have completely beat me in the secret keeping!" she says excited wondering how long the charade would last.

" I think I can Quinn…I researched how to hide a pregnancy until your due date. I've bought all the necessities that I need to keep this a secret. When we get out of school I'll be 7 months, so then I'll have my baby before school starts and no one has to know I had a kid." I say brilliantly.

Quinn just looks at me like I'm crazy but she doesn't care, I know she loves me.

"Well good luck with that Rachel.." with that we walked into the place and checked in d I filled out my paperwork and turned it in. When Quinn's name was called I walked back in there with her and we walked into the room and Quinn laid down on the chair and the doctor put some gooey stuff on her belly and I saw her sonogram…and it was really weird. How could a living thing live in your body like that?

"Rachel. I do believe it is your turn." Doctor Resse said smiling at me.

"SO where's the father?" he asks me curiously.

"Oh. He had a huge chemistry test so I went with Quinn. Apparently she had this all planned out.' I say as I roll my eyes, and Doctor Resse just laughs.

"Well it's not my fault Puck decided to study for once! Besides, I am not letting Kurt take this moment away from me! Aunt Quinn gets to see her neice or nephew first!" Quinn says defensive and I just laugh.

Soon after our little chuckle fest the doctor puts some blue gel and it is so cold. I wince and Quinn holds my hand supporting me.

"Well this is your baby ." Doctor Reese says pointing to the mini screen.

"Tha-That's my baby?" I ask shell shocked.

"Yes. And it looks like your pregnancy is going along well" she says smiling.

"C-Cool." I say calmly.

"Would you two ladies like some pictures?" he asks us.

"Yes sir we both reply. With that he leaves us alone and we sit there in silence.

"Hey Quinn you do realize were going to be very late to glee rehearsal missy?" I say teasingly.

"Sorry hun, but you needed a break from there." She says soothingly.

"I think I'm going to keep this a secret. I don't want people to know I was pregnant in high school. If this plans work out, no one will ever know."

"Are you sure you can hide it? Glee will get very painful soon."

"Well Mercedes and Kurt can have their solos that they've always dreamed of having. I won't mind. I feel that in a way I owe it to them to be happy." I say as I wipe away a strand of hair from my face.

"You shouldn't feel guilty Rachel"

"I know, but when you're in a messed up situation like this all you want to do is make things better."

"How do you think your dads are going to take the news?"

"Honestly. I don't know. I mean I mentioned you the other night and they said that it was wrong that you go kicked out, so I hope that will be the same with me."

"I'm sure they will" with that the doctor came in and gave them their pictures and vitamins and off they went.

**MEANWHILE**

"Hey how come Rachel's not here? I haven't heard a fit in like 15 , shouldn't we be getting a lecture on how bad we need to win at Regionals. She never misses a practice, no matter how much we want her to." Mercedes says sneers.

"Now that you mention it…where's Quinn I haven't seen her all day!" Finn adds

"QUINN! I'm going to kill you! We're LATE! I knew these smoothies were a waste of our time!" Rachel huffs as she and Quinn enter rehearsal with their food.

"Guys what's going on?" asks curiously two the two teens.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Recap

"_Hey how come Rachel's not here? I haven't heard a fit in like 15 , shouldn't we be getting a lecture on how bad we need to win at Regionals. She never misses a practice, no matter how much we want her to." Mercedes says sneers._

"_Now that you mention it…where's Quinn I haven't seen her all day!" Finn adds_

"_QUINN! I'm going to kill you! We're LATE! I knew these smoothies were a waste of our time!" Rachel huffs as she and Quinn enter rehearsal with their food._

"_Guys what's going on?" asks curiously two the two teens._

_The two teens look at each other quietly and wonder what to tell them._

"I asked Berry to take Quinn to the doctors, I couldn't take her." Puck intervenes.

"Oh…Wait. Hold on a minute. Why would you let Miss. Diva over there take you to the doctor? Like you would want to be associated with her!" Mercedes says in disbelief.

"CEDES!" Kurt replies shocked.

"What! I'm just telling her the truth. I mean who would want to be associated with that loser. She's worse than us!" She huffs in defense.

"She's my FRIEND!" Quinn yells

**With that everyone shut up and looked at the pregnant blond in shock with such an outrageous claim.**

"You're friends with man-hands? I hardly believe that Q." Santana scoffs.

"Yes she is, and I really mean that! She's a really cool person when you get to know her." She replies.

"Um—let's get on with the assignment for next Monday. I want you guys to sing in duets next week so today we're going to get partners!" says excitedly as everyone groans

"So the partners are Quinn and Kurt, Puck and Mercedes, Rachel and Brittany, Artie and Santana, and Mike and Tina, Finn and Matt. So get with your partner and start coming up with ideas for your songs" He says ignoring everyone's reactions to their partners.

"Hi Brittany" I say nicely

"Hi Rachel, can I call you Ray?" Brittany asks waving her hand at me.

"Sure Britt." I say and notice that the minute I say Britt she smiled really big .

"I really want some skittles right now." Brittany says sighing.

"Excuse me?" I ask confused.

"You have rainbow colors on and now I want skittles." She says as if I'm obviously should have known that.

"Oh, well I do love to wear any kind of color to show off. I can never decide what color to wear." I say smiling at Brit.

"Me too. San tells me what to wear." She says looking at me like she's hiding something from me.

"Brit. Glee is over in two minutes and we have no song. This is highly unrespectable. I am utterly embarrassed to say we have not yet chosen a song that is unique and expresses ourselves." I say angrily.

"You could come over to my house!" Brit says

"I would like that." I say trying hard not to hide a smile

"Cool come over to my house at 1 tomorrow.'

"Thank you I am looking forward to that." I say.

"Guys Glee's over for the night I expect you to have your songs done on Monday. Whoever wins will get to sing it at nationals!" says excitedly.

"Bye Britt" I say as I go over to my stuff and walk out the door, as I walk to my car

"Rach! Wait up!" I hear a voice as I turn around.

"Hi Kurt" I say politely.

"Hey. How are you doing?" he asks worried.

"Okay for it I guess, I'm just really nervous and scared." I say as my fingers play with my car keys.

"Sacred and nervous about what?" he says as his head turns slightly closer in curiosity.

"I'm telling my dads' tonight and I'm scared to death. I really don't want my dads' to eradicate me from my house in outrage." I say as I tremble.

"It's going to be okay Rachel. I'm sure everything will be fine. They love you, and nothings go to change that."

"I know, but with what happened to Quinn, I just don't want that situation to happen to me as well." I say as one of my fears comes completely out there.

"I'm sure it won't though. You want me to come with you when you tell them?' he asks nervously.

"Only if you don't mind I really do not like the idea of telling them alone." I manage to get out as I realize he'll actually be there for me.

"Great. I'll just follow your car then" he says as he turns to his car and walks off.

_I look in my car as I drive and I see him behind me. I feel bad that he will be coming with me to face dad and daddy's wrath, but it will be swell to have someone to hold my hand in encouragement as I tell them all that has happened this week. I CAN DO THIS! You are RACHEL BERRY. Oh My Goodness! They are going to flip out on me and it will have been my entire fault because of one drunken mistake!_

_As I get out of the car I am starting to shake in fear. Until I feel someone pull me into a nice big comfortable hug._

"You can do this Rach. Don't tell anyone else but you are a very strong person. I've always admired how you stood up for people, so there is no way you can back down from this now. Whatever happens I will be there for you. I know it might be kind of weird but I do care for you, and you're going to need someone." He says protective of me.

"Thank you Kurt. Can we go in now, I just want to get this over with." I say quietly.

"Sure."

_With that he squeezed my hand and we walk into the house and I feel like my heart is beating 10 times faster than it should. I can't believe I'm about to do this! _


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: People have been confused by why Mercedes hates Rachel, it's because Rachel started ignoring them after the drunken night and she kept getting all the solos In Glee.**

"Hello Rachel" dad says.

"Hello dad, daddy." I say as I nod my head in acknowledgement of my fathers.

"Dinners ready, I didn't realize that we were having guests." Daddy says excitedly. I think he knows I really don't have friends.

"Dad, Daddy this is Kurt." I say

"Nice to meet you Kurt. It's a pleasure for you to be here tonight." Dad says full of glee.

"That's wonderful shall we go to dinner now. I am starving." Dad says as we all walk into the kitchen, and get ready for dinner.

"How were your day today guys?" Daddy asks

"It was okay. I took Quinn to have her checkup today. I had to miss last period and some of Glee but the baby's healthy." I say quickly.

"That's good it's a shame her parents kicked her out. I'm glad you're being friends with her. She can use all the friends she can get" Dad says

"Yeah, she's been calling me Aunt Rachel for the past few days and I've been calling her aunt Quinn!" I say happily.

_I notice that Dad and Daddy have spit out the food that was in their mouths and are looking at me with mouths hanging open. What did I say?_

"A—Aunt Quinn?" Daddy manages to mutter out.

"Oh I said that out loud didn't I?' I see it is a yes as they manage to nod their heads.

"Rachel, why would you be calling Quinn Aunt Quinn?" dad says in denial.

"Oh Goodness. I was really hoping to get this out differently. The truth is I'm pregnant." I say as I look down at my hands.

"Get out." I hear dad say quietly.

"What?" I say making sure I heard him right.

"I SAID GET OUT! You have an hour to get all your shit and leave! I'm keeping the car! You can keep your laptop and everything else but I want you out! You Are a DISGRACE to the temple, to this family, and to this community!" He screams in my ear.

_With that I feel the tears streaming down my face and I run upstairs with Kurt. I then started taking out all my suitcases and Kurt helps me pack. An hour later and I have everything that I own in Kurt's car._

"I can't believe they told me that. Especially after those Quinn comments. I thought they would care for me! "I say angrily.

"I know. They're idiots Rach. You aren't a disgrace. You made a mistake everyone makes them." He says comforting me.

"Thanks, at least some of you guys like me." I say as I wipe my tears away.

"Come on. Let's go." He says as he opens my side of the door.

"Go where? I have nowhere to go! I have been banned from my home!" I say with tears flowing down my face

"We're going to my place. Dad is out with Carole but he'll be back later. You need some sleep and I'm offering you a place to stay." He says kindly.

"Thank you Kurt. I really appreciate this." I say earnestly.

"Your welcome. Besides what kind of person would I be if I let you go off on your own now?" he asks

"Not a very good one." I manage to mutter out.

"I'm sorry." He says after minutes of silence.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault that they went crazy on me. If anything they should be ashamed of themselves. That was a very rude thing they did to me." I said angry.

"I know, I know. "He says as he pulls into the driveway.

"Let me help get my stuff okay?" I say as we get out and head to the trunk.

"I guess just don't get anything to heavy." He says cautiously.

"Thank you Kurt, for everything."

"You really shouldn't be thanking me Rachel. I'm the reason you're in this mess anyway." He says as we walk into the house with my stuff.

"It takes two Kurt; you can't get in this situation by yourself." I say casually.

"I guess." I say as we make it down to the basement and I put my stuff in his room.

"Can we get something to eat? We didn't get to eat anything at my ex house." I say as my stomach rumbles.

"Yeah I'm starving too. I think dad had some hamburgers left over from last night" He says chuckling.

"GREAT! I say happy as I waltz up the stairs and grab one.

"A-Aren't you a vegan?" Kurt says appalled at the sight of Rachel eating a burger.

"Yeah" I hate you because YOUR baby wants some meat!" I say pissed.

"Chill baby momma." Kurt says putting his hands up in the air surrendering.

"EXCUSE ME. BABY MOMMA! "I say offended.

"What. Puck calls Quinn that all the time." He says as his ears get red and looks down embarrassed.

"It is a very offensive, hurtful word Kurt. Noah is highly disrespectful, and you will not do the same to me!" I yell as I give him a death glare.

"Sorry Rachel. I didn't know."

"Well now you know. Listen I wanted to talk to you about something." I say quickly.

"What is it?" he asks wondering what in the heck I'm about to tell him.

"No one can know about this baby. I'll have it in July, and then we can tell people. I refuse to be called the pregnant girl in high school. Besides I researched how to hide it and that's what's going to happen." I say grabbing anther burger.

"Not even ? Or the glee club?" he asks curiously.

"Yes, this is top secret Kurt. I don't want anyone to find out. We just act like our normal selves and get over it!" I say angrily.

"Guys what's going on?" Burt Hummel asks them.

"Hey Mr. Hummel!" I say waving my hand.

"Hello-"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." I say as I shake his hand,

"Dad what are you doing here so early? I thought you were going out with Carole tonight?" Kurt asks in wonder.

"She wanted to get home to talk to Finn. I didn't know that we were having a guest over." Burt asks eyeing Rachel.

"Dad we've got to talk to you." Kurt says as he pulls a chair for him and they all sit at the table.

"Kurt what's going on?" Burt says scared of what he may say.

"I made a mistake dad, I screwed up and I can't hide this anymore!" He says quietly.

"Kurt, what did you do? Did you hit on another guy again?" Burt asks worried.

"No dad. Ummm… a couple of months ago Berry and I were hanging at her house and we had large amount of alcohol."

"Is that what you've been hiding from me? It's okay that you two got drunk, we all have at one point or another."

"No dad. We did more than that." Kurt manages to mutter out.

"Did you too destroy something, and get caught?" he asks worried.

"Ummm…. you know how when you're drunk you do stupid things?" Kurt says trying to figure out the words to say.

"Yes? What does Rachel have to do with all of this? This is between me and you son" he says hoping what he thinking won't come true.

"You may want to sit down sir." I say quietly as he obeys my request.

"Kurt, you two are scaring me. What's this all about?" he says holding in his breath.

"Well… me and Rach, we kind of kissed." He said

"Oh. So you're straight now?" Burt says as he lets out a sigh of relief.

"No dad. You know I'm gay." He says offended.

"Then what did you two do?" Burt asks scared.

"Well the thing is we did more than kissing sir." I say as I bite my lip.

"Dad….Rachel's um…she's kind of pregnant, and I'm the father." Kurt finally manages to say.

_Mr. Hummel is just laughing at us as if it is the funniest thing he had ever heard. I really do feel hurt. I mean it took so much courage for us to confess, and this is how he reacts._

"DAD! This isn't funny! Do you find happiness in my mistakes?" he says mad.

"Wait, you TWO are actually serious?" he asks as he quickly stops his laughter.

"Yes sir. Believe me when we say we never meant for this to happen." I tell him earnestly.

"Oh." Burt manages to get out.

"Well this is a better reaction than what her dads' said." Kurt replies.

"What happened?" he asks curiously.

"They told me I was a disgrace, and then they kicked me out. I'm disowned now." I say as I look at the floor trying to hold back my tears.

"I'm sorry honey. Would you like to live here with us?" Burt asks kindly.

"Really? You don't have to do that, I don't want to be a burden on you two." I say ashamed.

"No you wouldn't Rach. That's my baby too, and we are a family now. We don't let family sleep on the streets." Kurt says giving me a hug.

"Thank you so much!" I say jumping up and down.

"Where's she going to stay?" He asks his dad.

"I guess your room. Listen, it's getting late and I think you two should get to sleep." He tells us.

_With that we said our goodbyes and we went to his room, and laid in the bed._

"Kurt?" I ask as I have my face turned towards him.

"Yeah Rach?" he asks sleepily.

"Thanks for not hating me." I say as I drifted off to sleep.

"I could never hate you." Kurt whispers as we went into slumber.


End file.
